Unexpected
by Lovetospy
Summary: Cameron Morgan's life was anything, but typical, but she was definitely not expecting THAT! Read to find out what "that" is! Rated T just in case.
1. Chapter 1

Cameron (Cammie) Morgan walked up the steps to Zachary Goode's New York apartment with a feeling of dread growing in the pit of her stomach. Zach had been acting weird all week, it seemed like he was avoiding her. She was surprised when he invited her over that night. Although she was still suspicious and didn't forgive him for his strange behavior. Cam was halfway to the doorbell when the door flung open.

"Oh, Cam you're here." Zach spoke so quickly, Cammie had trouble understanding him even with her spy training. Cam gave him a weird look, then he said

"Come in."

"Okay" now Cam KNEW something was up. Zach sat on his couch and patted the seat next to him.

"Come, sit down"

"Just spit it out Zach, whatever you did can't be that bad!" Cam exploded, getting annoyed. Zach looked down in shame.

"Well, I've been thinking a lot about us lately and..."

"Oh my god" Cam interrupted, you're breaking up with me, aren't you?" Cammie asked shocked. Zach didn't reply, but the way he was avoiding her eyes was answer enough. Cam got up, with tears in her eyes and left the room without another word.

"Cam..." Zach started, but was cut off by a slamming door.

Cammie's POV

I had to get out of there. I would not cry in front of Zach. I ran out of his apartment wondering what I could have possibly done to deserve this. Consumed by my emotional breakdown I sprinted down the stairs that lead the apartments main entrance. Then blinded by tears I ran into what felt like a brick wall. I looked up and saw...

Chapter two:

I had to get out of there. I would not cry in front of Zach. I ran out of his apartment wondering what I could have possibly done to deserve this. Consumed by my emotional breakdown I sprinted down the stairs that lead the apartments main entrance. Then blinded by tears I ran into what felt like a brick wall. I looked up and saw...


	2. Chapter 2

Cammie's POV

I had to get out of there. I would not cry in front of Zach. I ran out of his apartment wondering what I could have possibly done to deserve this. Consumed by my emotional breakdown I sprinted down the stairs that lead to the apartments main entrance. Then blinded by tears I ran into what felt like a brick wall. I looked up and saw...

"Grant?, What are you doing here?" I thought he was at Bex's place.

"Bex kicked me out, she didn't tell you?" Grant asked surprised. Oh, that explained it.

"I'm not sure why, but she not really talking to me." Just thinking about the whole thing gets me frustrated, I don't even know what I did.

"I bet I know why" Grant mumbled so quietly I barely heard him.

"What"

"Nothing, never mind." Then Grant finally realize the tears streaming down my face.

"Cam what's wrong, why are you crying?" he asked looking genuinely concerned. I threw myself into his arms and burst into tears all over again.

"Cam don't cry, what's wrong, cam, your soaking my shirt, come on what's wrong" Grant whispered to me in a desperately attempt to calm me down. I managed to croak out

"Zach dumped me." Surprised and... happiness flashed in Grants eyes for a second, but then disappeared. I must have just imagined it. Grant seemed to be thinking for a while and stayed silent, then he said

"Let me drive you home?"but I came out more like a question.

"Why not" I said miserably.

"Great, let's go!" Grant then picked me up and started carrying me towards his car

"Ahhhh, put me down" I yelled laughing for the first time all day. Grant laughed along with me and stubbornly shook his head. When we finally reached Grant's car, he gently placed me in the passenger seat and then hoped in on his side. He looked at me across the car and said

"Maybe this isn't all bad" he then started up the car and headed towards my apartment

"Maybe not" I said smiling to myself. I was starting to get this fuzzy feeling in my stomach and grant was hot... omg I did not just think that about Grant! I started to panic a little, I could not have a crush on Grant. I just got dumped his best friend and he is my best friend's ex, that's an definite no,no! Grants car pulled up to my apartment.

"Well were here, so do you want me to walk you in?" I was about to say no, but then I looked at Grant and his eyes looked so hopeful and... I am so screwed.

"Okay." Grants eyes lit up and he jumped out of the car and opened up my door. He helped me out and then walked me to the front door.

"Well thanks for the ride and the cheering up, I really needed it." I said. Disappointment covered Grants face as he said

"Oh, ya well see you around" Grant got about half way down the steps before I called out

"Grant wa..." Grant cut me off by crashing his lips to mine. My hands circled around his neck and pulled him close. The kiss was about 1000 degrees and 100 percent wrong, but I didn't care. I kicked my apartment door open with my foot and pulled Grant in with me, we fell on the coach, and I was so preoccupied with Grant's lips that I didn't hear the front door open or notice the guy standing in my living room. He cleared his throat and I pulled away from Grant, instantly embarrassed to see...


	3. Chapter 3

Cammie POV

"Grant wa..." Grant cut me off by crashing his lips to mine. My hands circled around his neck and pulled him close. The kiss was about 1000 degrees and 100 percent wrong, but I didn't care. I kicked my apartment door open with my foot and pulled Grant in with me, we fell on the coach, and I was so preoccupied with Grant's lips that I didn't hear the front door open or notice the guy standing in my living room. He cleared his throat and I pulled away from Grant, instantly embarrassed to see...

The director! Great, just what I need! The director stared at us with an amused expression and said

"Miss Morgan may I speak to you...in private" the whole while staring at Grant.

"Yes sir" I got off the coach and looked at Grant. He shrugged as if to say go head. I followed the director into the kitchen.

"Cameron, I have a mission for you. I actually came to talk to you about it because I felt you might have an issue with your cover, but given your recent situation that may no longer be the case." he explained while peeking around the wall into the living room.

"I don't understand." I said confused.

"This should explain everything" he handed me two manilla folders and started towards the front door. He paused in the door entrance and said

"Oh, and please pass on that second folder to mister Newman." I walked back into the living room and sat down beside Grant.

"The director said to give this to you" I handed the folder to Grant. I then opened my own folder and read. My cover stated that I was to become 26 year old Lori Shane, who was engaged to Paul Rhone, aka Grant... Grant looked up at me and asked

"So you okay with this?" I thought about Grants best friend who had just dumped me and my so called best friend who wasn't even talking to me and realized I owed them absolutely nothing.

"Ya, lets do this." I said as I stood up.

"Where are you going?" Grant asked confused.

"The envelope says that if we choose to take the mission, we should meet the director at the airport in half an hour"

"Okay let's go then" Grant replied, all caught up. We drove to the airport, going 80 the whole and still barely managed to make it on time. We walked in and saw the director waiting.

"Good you came, you have flight 32. It leaves in ten minutes." We started towards the plane without another word. Then the director stopped us

"You'll have to be in deep for this cover and you might be under for a while. You'll have no contact with anyone from you're old lives." Grant and I locked eyes before I replied

"We know"


	4. Chapter 4

"You'll have to be in deep for this cover and you might be under for a while. You'll have no contact with anyone from you're old lives." Grant and I locked eyes before I replied

"We know"

Cammies POV

3 years later

Okay, so I'm sure you're just dieing to know about my exciting life with my cover husband and spy skills, well... let's just say things didn't go as expected. Well the first thing that surprised me was to find that we were sent under cover three years ago to get ready for a mission that happens today! So for three years I've been living a normal life, kind of. Second, me and Grant tried to make it work, but it just wasn't meant to be,so now were like really good friends who are occasionally required to make out in public. Finally three months into our cover I discovered I was pregnant. My son is the most adorable little boy and already becoming a great spy (what can you expect from the son of two of the greatest spies out there?), but Grant and I weren't really expecting a child in our lives so that came as a surprise. Shane, that's my sons name knows about our whole cover and about how Grant and I aren't actually _together._ Oh and ...

"Mommy can I please come with you tonight?" Shane walked into my room as I was getting ready for my date with Grant. My heart melted when I saw those beautiful eyes, just like his father.

"Sorry honey, mommy and daddy are going out alone tonight." I walked over and picked him up. He laughed, but then pouted and asked

"Is Tanya babysitting me again?" He hated his babysitter.

"Yes Shane, now go bug your dad, I have to get dressed." I said while smiling at my little boy.

"Fine." He said and then stomped off. I laughed to my self, just like his father. After finishing up my make- up and getting dressed, I headed downstairs in search of Grant. I walked into the kitchen only to be attacked by three year old, he clung to my leg like there was no tomorrow.

"Don't go mom." Shane whined, any other day I might have actually stayed home, but tonight I had a job to do.

Grant and I both hugged him and said our goodbyes before leaving him with the babysitter. We geared up in the car and soon we pulled up to a fancy hotel where the party was being held. Grant looked at me and asked

"Ready?" I replied

"Always." with that we put on our masks and walked into the masquerade ball. Grant whispered into his comms, barely moving his lips

" See the guy by the punch and the one against the wall." I was already heading towards the wall flower, that was slowly moving towards a hallway leading away from the ball room. Grant headed for the punch. I followed the mystery man around a dark corner and when I was sure we were alone, I pulled out my gun and stuck it to the back of his head.

" Take the mask off" I whispered into the strangers ears. He then turned and kicked my gun out of my hand. I dodged his next hit and landed one of my own. We went at it for a while before I ended up sitting on top of him with my extra gun pointed at his chest. He had managed to pull my mask off, but he hadn't seen my face, until then

"Cam?" he whispered. I then ripped the mask of his face and gasped.

"Zach?"


	5. Chapter 5

Cammie's POV

" Take the mask off" I whispered into the strangers ears. He then turned and kicked my gun out of my hand. I dodged his next hit and landed one of my own. We went at it for a while before I ended up sitting on top of him with my extra gun pointed at his chest. He had managed to pull my mask off, but he hadn't seen my face, until then

"Cam?" he whispered. I then ripped the mask of his face and gasped.

"Zach?" I said stunned as I stared at the reason alone that I was here in the first place. He looked surprised to see me for about half a second before he remembered who he was and smirked.

"So how do you like being miss Grant Newman?" How did he now about that?

"Why are you here Zach?" I asked exasperated. He looked at me as if it were completely obvious and said

"The same reason you are." I was about to respond before my phone started ringing that stupid song I can't seem to change. I looked at Zach considering whether or not to answer it.

"You gonna get that and maybe get off me while you're at it, you're heavy." I pulled out my phone as I said

"The first time you see me in three years and you already called me fat. I'm not moving." I picked up the phone.

"Hello. What Tonya calm down, Shane did what? Okay Tonya I'll be there right away and tell Shane I'm bringing a friend. Okay, bye, see you soon." I sighed as I realized I was going to have to bring Zach to my house and leave Grant and whoever else the CIA had at the party to do my job. I talked into my comms

"Grant I gotta go home, Tonya's freaking out, do you think you can handle the mission without me?"

"I'll be fine turns out we weren't all that important to the mission anyway. See you tonight." came the voice of an annoyed Grant. He had been looking forward to this mission and now he doesn't even get to do anything.

"So you taking me home?" Zach asked enjoying the situation way too much.

"Shut up" was all I said. I got off Zach and pulled him to his feet and dragged him to the nearest exit.

"So how did you get here?" I asked him. In response he pulled out a pair of car keys and waved then around. I grabbed then out of his hands and used my spy skills to locate the car they belonged to. I pushed Zach into the front seat then jumped in front of the wheel. We were about half way to my house when Zach asked

"So who is this Shane?" his question only made me drive faster. After a couple minutes I replied

"My son." this didn't seem to surprise Zach. Then he asked.

"Is he Grant's?" I didn't reply, so he changed the subject.

"Since you obviously don't want to talk about that, let's talk about our relationship." With that I slammed on the brakes and turned to gape at the babbling idiot in front of me.

"You're kidding me right? You broke up with me for no good reason after a week of awkwardness and strange behavior and now you want to talk about our relationship. We have no relationship." I practically yelled. Zach looked me right in the eye and said

"I didn't break up with you because I wanted too." I started the car up again and headed home.

"What kind of BS is that? Why else would you break up with me?" Zach seemed to be deciding whether or not to answer my question.

"It was a mission." I must have heard him wrong.

"Excuse me, what?" He was starting to get worked up now.

"It was a mission, they said I had to break up with you in order to get you to go on this mission." I didn't know what to say and he took my silence as encouragement to continue.

"They knew you wouldn't go agree todeep cover if you thought it would break us up, they threatened my job. I thought that was more important than you, but I was wrong." As Zach finished his rant, we pulled into my drive way.

"Let's go." I said unable to think of anything else. I started speed walking towards the door, but Zach caught up to me and grabbed my arm.

"Let go o..." I started to say before Zach stopped me with his lips. I got lost in the moment and the realization that he never meant to leave me and... Slam! My internal ranting and makeout session was interrupted by Tonya flying out the front door and yelling

"I quit!" I pulled away from Zach and ran inside.

"Shane?" I yelled before I found him lying on the coach.

"Shane! What did you do?" I yelled. He smirked up at me and said

"I just played a trick on her." All my worries melted away when he smiled that lopsided grin up at me. I started to laugh, then Shane got a weird look on his face and asked

"How's that" he pointed to Zach. I took a deep breathe and replied

"Honey, meet your father."


End file.
